


More Than This

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Don, decades from now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my beta, knotted_rose.

When Don got home he found Charlie in the garage, scribbling away on his chalkboards. They’d had the house to themselves for seven years now and Charlie could have put the boards wherever he wanted but he claimed he’d grown used to the garage. Despite moving in together, not all that much had changed. They maintained separate bedrooms for appearance’s sake, but they slept together in the master bedroom. After some initial bickering (they were still brothers, even if they were lovers, after all) they’d managed to come to an understanding regarding house duties. Tonight Don was supposed to be cooking dinner but he had a better idea.  
  
Don walked up to Charlie and slid his arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck and breathing in the familiar heady scent of chalk and Charlie. “Hey there,” he murmured.   
  
“Don.” He heard the smile in Charlie’s voice, the warmth and affection that would never grow old. “How was your day?”  
  
“Just fine.” Don was still getting used to working a desk but couldn’t deny he was no longer young enough to be out in the field. “Slayed some paper monsters.” He kissed Charlie’s neck and slid one hand on his shirt, caressing the warm skin of his chest. Don smiled when he heard Charlie’s breathing pick up. He could feel the increased pulse of Charlie’s heart against his hand. Don let his hand move to Charlie’s left nipple and gave it a tug. “Was gonna start dinner but thought I’d have dessert first.”  
  
Now Charlie’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Wow. That’s a really terrible line.”  
  
“Well, it’s a good thing I don’t need to impress you anymore, isn’t it?”  
  
Don’s other hand drifted south until his palm pressed against the growing bulge in Charlie’s pants.   
  
Charlie made a soft moan. “Calling me easy?”  
  
Don just grinned and rubbed Charlie through the denim of his jeans. In earlier years he might have fucked Charlie against the blackboards, smudging Charlie’s work and coating them both with a light layer of chalk dust. Now his body wasn’t so forgiving of concrete floors. “Why don’t we go upstairs and find out?” He stroked Charlie one more time and then released him.   
  
Charlie put his chalk down and gave Don a quick kiss before taking his hand.   
  
Once in the bedroom they undressed each other slowly, taking the time to get reacquainted with each new bit of exposed skin. When Don got Charlie’s pants down he took a moment to nuzzle his cock, rubbing it against the stubble of his jaw and inhaling the musky sent along with Charlie’s low moan of pleasure. “Don.” Don grinned and gave him a long lick from root to tip. Yeah. Still easy.  
  
Charlie’s fingers buried themselves in Don’s hair and he widened his stance a little. Don sucked Charlie down, one hand reaching up to caress Charlie’s balls and squeeze gently, the other circling his entrance without ever pushing inside.   
  
After all these years Don knew how to get Charlie off quickly, but he took his time, slowly building Charlie’s pleasure until his breathing became ragged and his fingers were tight in Don’s hair. He said Don’s name over and over, voice thick with need and Don knew Charlie was almost on the edge, almost at the point where backing off would have been cruel. Almost.  
  
Charlie whined when Don let his cock slip from his from lips. “Don!” He may have been annoyed but he still helped Don off his knees.   
  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Don murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Want to fuck you, Charlie. Want to be inside you.” Don licked Charlie’s lips until he was given entrance and then he kissed Charlie dirty, sharing his own taste with him.   
  
Charlie lay back against the pillows and Don’s breath caught. He was beautiful. Lips swollen with kisses, curls scattered across the pillow, his erection hard and heavy against his stomach. “God you’re beautiful,” he said hoarsely.   
  
Charlie flushed, as he almost always did, and reached for him, pulling him down for another kiss. “So are you,” he murmured. There had been a time when Don had worried that Charlie would lose interest as his body lost some of its definition and strength. Okay, truth was, sometimes he still worried about it. But he couldn’t deny that Charlie took every opportunity to demonstrate exactly how much he still desired him and in return Don was trying to trust him when he said it really didn’t matter.  
  
Charlie rolled them a little so that he straddled Don and then proceeded to kiss and lick and nip his way down Don’s body. He paid homage to each of Don’s battle scars but then he blazed a trial of Don’s hot spots, hitting each one unerringly. He ended his journey as he often did, by sucking on Don’s inner thigh hard enough to leave a mark. The first time he’d tried to do it Don had stopped him, worried about the risk of discovery. A few nights later Charlie whispered that he needed it, needed to mark Don and prove to himself that Don wanted him and only him, so they worked out a compromise. He couldn’t mark Don in a more public place, but anyone who saw his inner thigh shouldn’t be looking there anyway. Now they were both comfortable with each other, and with the relationship. Charlie was the one person Don had never cheated on. Sure, he looked sometimes, but he’d never been truly tempted. “Still marking your territory, Chuck?”  
  
Charlie slid back up and gave Don a long, thorough kiss. “Have to keep the old biddies at the nursing home away somehow.”   
  
Don growled. “I’ll show you a nursing home.” He turned a laughing Charlie on his side and used the lube to coat his fingers, gently working them inside. The laughs turned to breathy moans and gasps of pleasure as Don slowly pushed his way inside. He still kissed Charlie’s skin, his neck, his back, whatever he could reach, and murmured low words of encouragement for all that they’d done this hundreds if not thousands of times, often much more roughly. Don waited until he was fully seated and Charlie’s body relaxed around him before he began thrusting. His hand was on Charlie’s hip but slid to his cock, stroking in counterpoint with his thrusts. Charlie moaned and whimpered, toes curling, body as responsive as ever to Don’s touches. Don’s lips fastened on Charlie’s neck and he swore he could feel Charlie harden even further in his hand as he sucked, making a mark of his own. Charlie’s shirts would cover it, but they’d both know it was there. Charlie had told him once near the beginning of the relationship that Don’s marks made him incredibly turned on, physical proof that Don still wanted him. Just because he was more secure about being wanted didn’t mean it didn’t turn him on just as much as before.   
  
Don kept building their pleasure, prolonging it as long as possible until his own control started to fray and Charlie’s moans and whimpers had turned into pleas for release. “Come for me,” he whispered, and Charlie did, spilling over Don’s hand and taking Don over the edge with him.   
  
They lay curled together, Don’s softening cock still inside his brother’s body, his arm thrown against Charlie’s waist, nose buried in his curls, and Don knew he didn’t want anything more than this.


End file.
